


Little Things #45

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [45]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Watching a horror movie with Bambam





	Little Things #45

You snuggle closer to him when the suspense rises. You can feel his teasing gaze but you don't look up to meet his eyes. Yes, you did agree to watch a horror movie because Bambam wouldn't shut up about it, but you also didn't fail to tell him that you're not comfortable watching it with him.

"Are you scared already? The monster hasn't even appeared yet," he mocks playfully, one arm squeezing you to his side.

"No, I'm not scared. I'm just getting ready," you reason.

An eerie silence follow, and you feel Bambam's grip tighten around you. You know what's coming so you brace yourself.

A bloody face appears on screen, cueing Bambam's shriek. You close your eyes and try to also cover your ears, if only Bambam isn't shaking you as if you can make the monster go away.

"Bam, Bam, BAMBAM, IT'S GONE. WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!"

Bambam's screams abruptly stops and he takes lots of deep breaths. "Now I know why you're scared to watch this! Wow!"

"No, I wasn't scared of the movie. I was scared my ears will bleed because of you!" you finally tell him.

"What? Admit it, you got scared too!"

You roll your eyes. "Yeah, whatever, if that helps you sleep at night."

Bambam repositions himself and is now ever so close to you. "Speaking of, can I sleep here tonight? It's pretty late to go home, don't you think?"

"Bam, it's three in the afternoon."

"I'm tired from practice!"

"You're here because you don't have practice!"

He opens his mouth to reason but finds a better way. "Okay. I feel so welcomed. Should I go now? Finish the movie by yourself then just tell me about it, okay?"

"What? No!"

He raises an eyebrow. "So you admit that you're scared so you need me here to watch it with you?"

You scoff. How petty can he get? "Alright. I need you, my brave and loyal boyfriend. Can you please put down your gorgeous pink shoes and sit beside me again?"

"Hm. Okay. No need to beg," he says as he plops back to where he was sitting earlier.

"Wow, thank you."

 


End file.
